The invention describes a templated, layered manganese phosphate, and, more particularly, a layered manganese phosphate synthesized using tris(2-aminoethyl)amine as a template.
Manganese compounds are well known and are used in a variety of oxidative reactions. Manganese has stable oxidation states of +4, +3 and +2, allowing the effective use of manganese oxide. Manganese compounds can have layered structures or three-dimensional microporous structures. Manganese phosphate materials have been formed as crystalline structures, generally by hydrothermal synthesis (see Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,003 and Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,931). A variety of other metal phosphate compounds have been prepared, including aluminophosphates, gallophosphates, and tin phosphates.
These compounds are sometimes prepared using an organic molecule as a template to form an organo-metal phosphate compound. Escobal et al. (J. Escobal, J. Pizarro, J. Mesa, L. Lezama, R. Olazcuaga, M. Arriortua, and T. Rojo, Chem. Mater., 2000, 12, 376-382) describe a manganese phosphate compound templated by ethylenediamine. Serre et al. (C. Serre, F. Taulelle, and G. Ferey, Solid State Sciences, 2001, 3, 623-632) describe a zirconium phosphate compound, also templated by ethylenediamine. A variety of researchers have formulated other organo-metal phosphate compounds using tris(2-aminoethyl)amine (TREN) as the organic template. Simon et al. (N. Simon, T. Loiseau, and G. Ferey, Solid State Sciences, 2, 2000, 389-395) and Xu et al. (Y. Xu, B. Zhang, X. Chen, S. Liu, C. Duan, and X. You, J. of Solid State Chemistry, 1999, 145, 220-226) describe an alumino-phosphate compound using TREN as the template. Serpaggi et al. (F. Serpaggi, T. Loiseau, and G. Ferey, Acta Crystallographica Section C, 1997, C53, 1568-1570) describe a gallium-phosphate compound using TREN as the template. Ayyappan et al. (S. Ayyappan, A. Cheetham, S. Natarajan, and C. Rao, J. of Solid State Chemistry, 1998, 139, 207-210) describe a tin-phosphate compound using TREN as the template. These compounds have different structures and potentially different applications because of those structural differences.